Maia's Revenge
by Terratos
Summary: It's my first fic on fanfiction.net. It's very weird because it's a mixup of almost everthing. Ps the caracters are not related to their anime or other conterpart(Exemple: Gannon is not a evil powerful wizard (zelda)but a very evil and powerful knight w
1. Default Chapter

This is just a bit of explanation on some things.  
  
**Fate** mean Fate is telling the story  
  
"name" means it's in the mind of someone  
  
(texte) means it's an inner comment (usually humorous)  
  
Copyrights  
  
All the names uses in this story are from many sources like games and animes or invented.But   
  
i'm just using the name so they can"t really pursue me for it because the caracter's name do not  
  
relate to their characters but my own. There are ideas that comes from them(exemple: the brood   
  
from capcoms breath of fire series(mostly 3 & 4)) and a have alot a pieces.So a wont right them   
  
all but remember there might be a lot of copyrights.  
  
PS   
  
If u use one of my fictional names (like Terratos) please contact me first because they are  
  
not copyrighted(i cant pay the expense)but they are still my characters 


	2. Chapter 1a: The Princess

Chapter 1a: The Princess  
  
**Fate**: Its not easy to know the future, to send people on a path, but it is harder when the  
  
future is clouded ,usually by a great evil. It happens many times, more than any physical being  
  
knows, but heroes are always born for me to chose to help the future be clear. One exception   
  
though the heroes were chosen by a mysterious force. Let me tell u about it.  
  
Once upon a time, in a world filled with mystical powers, there was............  
  
a princess...................  
  
a princess returning from a long time away from home  
  
*****************  
  
Ketana: Father, father!!! I' m back from my training as a priestess of balance.  
  
King Darian: that's wonderful, my child. You're mother would be proud It was a long 13 years.  
  
The last time a saw you, you were only 6 years old.   
  
Ketana: I brought her a lotus for the pond near her tomb.  
  
She grabs a box, opens it revealing the magnificent flower  
  
I hope there's no trouble  
  
King Darian: Well, A couple of days ago, a spy told me that the Orcs are preparing for war   
  
against an unknown foe. It could be us or the followers of Saint-Evans  
  
Ketana: That's good to know.  
  
From her luggage she pulls out two sword cases.  
  
King Darian: What are those dear?  
  
Ketana: Katanas (remember Ketana =a person katana=is a sword). It's a present from the High   
  
priestess. They train us to defend ourselves remember because we go many times in  
  
hostile environments.  
  
King Darian: I guess Sir...um..."Rusty" is not good enough.  
  
Ketana: Sir "Rusty" is good but  
  
A knight walks in the throne room  
  
Lancealot: (I hate that name.)  
  
Ketana: Well, I'm going to the tomb garden first, before going to my room. Let's go "Rusty"  
  
Lancealot: (I have to get rid of that nickname)Yes, I am!  
  
********************  
  
**Fate**: She went the grave yard. It was the moment to chose her but the mysterious force beat   
  
me to the cue.  
  
********************  
  
Ketana  
  
(kneeling in front of her mothers tomb stone): ........I hope you're proud of me!  
  
A old lady enters the garden  
  
Lancealot: Stop there!!!  
  
Old lady: Give this to the princess. She will like it  
  
She gives lancealot a glowing orb  
  
Lancealot gives the orb to Ketana but te orb somehow disappears as Ketana touch it. The back of  
  
her hand was marked with the signs of seven elements.  
  
(Fire= flame Wind=tornado Earth=rock Water=a drop Forest=a tree Light = a white orb   
  
Darkness=a black orb)  
  
**Fate**: Wile she was looking a the signs, it happened.....  
  
The castle alarm was activated. At the same time a group a cloaked men rush in the garden.  
  
Lancealot: Princess!!! Run!!! Take the secret passage!!!!!!  
  
Ketana (grabs her katanas): But  
  
Lancealot: Just go!!! without you or the king this kingdom is gone!!!!  
  
**Fate**: Ketana took the order a hurried to the passage while Lancealot were distracting the   
  
men. After a long two hours in almost absolute darkness. she got out of the passage, on nearby   
  
mountain. She looked at her home, hoping someone else might have escape the surprise attack. But  
  
Suddenly in the Sky, a huge ball, which appeared to be formed from dark fire crash in the   
  
castle. As the light from the crashed disappeared, it revealed a big crater where the castle was.  
  
She became a princess without a kingdom. 


	3. Chapter 1b: The Hidden Beast

Chapter 1b: the beast within  
  
**Fate**: One hero is never enough. I went to chose the second hero. He was perfect specimen.  
  
But i didn't chose this one either. I asked myself what is this mysterious force. He was an 18   
  
year old orphan with a secret he didn't know. He was the descendant of a great hero.....  
  
******************************  
  
Fruit Vendor: Stop!!! Thief!!! Stop him!!!!  
  
The 18 year old turned a corner. As the vender turn the corner he was gone.  
  
In a secret hid out  
  
????: do you have the fruit, Terratos???  
  
Terratos: Of course I do, Kreg!! Somebody have to take care of you.  
  
Kreg: I just hope every day that you don't get caught. I'll Starve to death  
  
Terratos: Don't worry. I know this tows like the back of my hand.  
  
He looks at the back of his hand.  
  
I don't remember that scratch.  
  
Kreg: Thanks for taking care of me since I was 4.  
  
Terratos: No prob!! Eat and go to sleep, we have to move tomorrow.  
  
**Fate**: Terratos was staying up to guard but he fell asleep. The bad news: the town's guards   
  
were looking for them..  
  
Chief of the guards: The thief disappeared here many times. He must be close. Search   
  
everywhere!!!!  
  
Guards: Aye Sir  
  
**Fate**: The guards searched for only a couple of hours and found the secret hideout of the two   
  
boys  
  
Terratos: Let him go!!! Let him go!!!! he's innocent!!! Take me!!!!  
  
Kreg: I'm scared  
  
Chief of the guards(looking at Terratos): You were accused of many burglaries!!!! the punishment  
  
is death.  
  
Terratos: It was me!!! I stole the food!!!! Just leave the kid!!! he's only 7 years old  
  
Chief of the guards: Both of you will die!!  
  
Two guards pull away Kreg. Terratos could only see the back of a guard. A few second later the   
  
cries of his friend stop and his head rolls on the ground  
  
Terratos: Nnnooooooooo!!! You monsters!!!!  
  
Chief of the guards: The law is the law!! I think I'm going to kill you personally  
  
**Fate**: The chief of the guard was standing in front of him. Then a sensed a voice in Terratos   
  
Head..  
  
"The Voice": Use you're anger!!! Use the power of the Brood!!! Revenge your friend!!!  
  
**Fate**: (That voice I remember hearing it. But where???????)  
  
"Terratos": What?????  
  
"The Voice": Use your anger and become what you are!!! Look what they did!!!  
  
Terratos see the scene of the head of his friend rolling repeatedly.  
  
a guard: Sir, his eyes looks weird.  
  
"Terratos": Stop it, Stop it , Stop it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chief of the guards: Good night!!! he he he!!!!  
  
Terratos: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Fate**: As he screamed his true self appeared. He was half man half dragon. He has red eyes,  
  
two short black wings on his back, a dragon's tail and the strength to annihilate a demi-god.  
  
Chief of the guards: What the...  
  
A guard: Run!!! IT'S A MONSTER!!!!  
  
**Fate**: Terratos had no control aver his "beast". He attack the guards viciously without   
  
thinking. As he kills the last guard he ran in a direction. A few days later he wakes up in a  
  
cave, just remembering that he can transform into something. Everything else is a blur. Looking  
  
for food, he followed a sign indicating a nearby village. 


End file.
